


birthdays and lingerie

by dreaminadream



Series: hyunsung and their special occasions [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Hyunjin, Clothed Sex, Cute, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and yes, chan is mentioned like twice - Freeform, i refuse to write jisung with any other hair color, its still bluesung, jisung spoiling hyunjin with minho’s money, lots of shopping, office inspired, piano playing, shit gets kinda emo at the end but its not sad, still Top!Jisung, that poor lingerie shop cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: hyunjin’s birthday was everything he wanted, but nothing he expected.in other words, boy gets his ass reamed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung and their special occasions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	birthdays and lingerie

“hyunjin! you’re going too fast!” 

“shut up,” hyunjin hissed. “you can handle it.”

“i really can’t, hyunjin,” jisung whined. “it’s too hard.”

“you’ve had harder,” hyunjin retorted. 

“oh my god, will you two shut up?” minho yelled. “your mario kart game rage sounds like bad porn.”

jisung laughed at his friend’s complaints. “you’re just mad we’d both whip your ass in this shit.”

“speaking of which,” hyunjin started. “you can’t say shit! you and chan sounded like this last night!”

minho blushed. “yeah, but-“

“no fucking buts about it! i don’t wanna hear my best friend getting his ass reamed by my own fucking boss,” jisung yelled. 

hyunjin cheered silently as he crossed the finish line on his final lap. “yeah, also has corporate found out about your relationship?”

minho rolled his eyes. “ask the human resources manager.”

hyunjin crawled across the couch and laid himself on top of jisung. “mister human resources manager, have you filed a report for an office romance?”

jisung looked down at hyunjin, who’s chin rested on his chest. he took note of how his sleepy eyes sparkled and how his messy blonde hair sparsely decorated his forehead. 

“sorry, have not filed anything,” jisung said. “would you like me to?”

hyunjin hummed in thought. “nah.”

jisung giggled. “i do have to do something though.”

hyunjin stretched his arms out and wrapped them around jisung’s neck. “and what is that?”

“somebody has a birthday tomorrow,” jisung commented. 

hyunjin nodded. “yep. ruby rose.”

jisung snorted. “and?”

“me.”

jisung smiled. “yeah! and i wanna have fun with you for your birthday tomorrow.”

hyunjin smiled. “you don’t have to do anything. i was just gonna stay home with kkami anyways. he’s probably been wanting some company anyways considering i spent the night here.”

“yeah, but i think i’ll change your mind,” jisung commented. 

“and how will you do that?” hyunjin asked. 

“can’t tell you, baby,” jisung said. “surprise.”

hyunjin pouted, burying his face in jisung’s chest in protest as jisung giggled. jisung played with his soft, blonde hair as he continued his pouting, and made a soft comment under his breath about how pretty his boyfriend was, causing hyunjin to blush as he attempted to guilt trip his blue haired boyfriend with his faux temper tantrum. 

“‘m not pretty,” hyunjin said, which was muffled by jisung’s shirt. 

jisung hit hyunjin’s head. “yes you are what the fuck.”

minho decided to take the opportunity and sat on top of hyunjin, crushing both hyunjin and jisung. 

“fuck y’all,” minho said, stuffing a spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. “i’m pretty.”

“so, considering we’re on a coronavirus lockdown,” minho began. “what are you gonna do?”

“bang.”

“no, i mean like, before you bang,” minho said. 

“oh,” jisung said. “well, i kinda don’t wanna tell you.”

minho looked at jisung tiredly. “what am i gonna do? make fun of it?”

“yeah.”

“okay, that’s fair,” minho said. “but i won’t.”

jisung nodded. “okay, i was gonna sneak into his apartment in the morning and make him breakfast. and the mall’s is still open from ten to four so i was gonna take him shopping, and then i was gonna do another thing with him.”

“and what would that be, jisung?”

jisung sighed defeatedly. “i wrote him a song.”

“you did what?” minho asked. 

“i wrote him. a song,” jisung said. 

“okay,” minho giggled. “that’s adorable as fuck.”

“it doesn’t have any lyrics,” jisung added. “it’s just piano instrumentals. i remember on a date i took him to this fancy american steakhouse, and he liked the sound of the piano. he said it’s the most beautiful instrument he’s ever heard.”

minho pouted. “i wish chris did cute shit like that. he just nuts in me and leaves.”

“way to kill the mood, you ass.”

“hey! i’m being fucking honest,” minho retaliated. 

“no,” jisung gagged. “you’re being nasty.”

jisung woke up the next morning, hyunjin fresh on his mind. he smiled as he thought about seeing his cute boyfriend in just a couple hours, fresh out of bed with his blonde hair shooting every which way, his oversized band tee shirt draping over his body as he rubbed his cute brown eyes awake. 

the thought of him brought jisung an abundance of happiness. the past month with the boy had been possibly the best month of his life. they became official fairly quickly, but keeping it lowkey for work reasons. just because jisung was the human resources manager didn’t mean he was the only one with corporate reporting powers. so, for the sake of being able to still work at their current office, the only people aware are the boys themselves, minho, and jeongin. of course, chan also knew, but refuses to say anything out of fear of his own relationship with minho. 

jisung pulled himself out of bed, running to take a quick shower before running over to his boyfriend’s apartment. he washed quickly, running the soap over his body and shampoo through his hair as he rinsed away all the sins he had planned for the night. 

he got dressed, slipping on blue skinny jeans and a dark purple hoodie as he made way out the door and to his car. he drove off, making a quick grocery stop to make the strawberry pancakes he had planned for hyunjin. he made sure to remember masks and hand sanitizer. the office already temporarily closed for a few weeks for the sake of the virus, and he didn’t want him nor any of his friends getting sick. 

jisung pulled up to hyunjin’s apartment building, picking up his grocery bag and detaching his boyfriend’s apartment key from his keyring. he walked up the stairs, stopping at his door and quietly making his way in. he was greeted by the sound of baby paws making steps towards him, kkami finding his way towards jisung. the blue haired boy immediately began hushing the dog before he even made a sound. 

kkami complied, but did make it clear that food would be the only thing that would keep him quiet any longer. jisung took note of the puppy’s actions, and fixed him a bowl of dog chow before returning to his own human breakfast. he washed his hands, and retrieved a pan from below the sink to start on the pancakes. 

kkami enjoyed his meal, filling up quickly and then already deciding to take a morning nap. jisung noticed the dog’s overly relatable actions. the blue haired boy mixed the pancake ingredients, and poured the batter onto the pan. he began let the pancake sizzle and decided to start cutting strawberries and decorating the plate with chocolate drizzle. 

after about forty five minutes of preparation, the breakfast was ready. brief negotiation occurred between jisung and the dog, who insisted he needed chocolate, but jisung compromised and gifted him with strawberries instead—a non toxic snack. 

jisung placed the plate of strawberry chocolate pancakes on a tray he brought from his house, and placed a small cup of coffee off to the side. he made way for hyunjin’s room, first ensuring that kkami was okay before entering. 

he went into the room, immediately smiling at his sleeping boyfriend. thick lipped and sprawled out, hyunjin’s bedhead was especially prominent. jisung noticed how the sunlight danced on his honey skin, and how his nose twitched at the scent of freshly made breakfast, even in his sleep. 

“good morning, birthday boy,” jisung said quietly. 

hyunjin yawned, stretching as he sat up. he giggled once he noticed what was happening.

“jisungie, i told you i didn’t need anything,” hyunjin complained.

jisung sat at the edge of the bed, handing his boyfriend the tray. “too bad. plus, this is only the beginning of today.”

hyunjin was rubbing his eyes as he took in the delightful smell of jisung’s cooking. he always noted how amazing of a cook jisung was, and how he would probably lead a much better career in culinary arts than he would as a shitty human resources manager. hyunjin smiled up at his boyfriend, nodding in thanks for the meal. jisung smiled in return, moving from the edge of the bed towards the head to sit by hyunjin. 

“so,” hyunjin said. “what else is in plan, hm?”

jisung wrapped his arm around hyunjin’s shoulders, picking up one of the strawberries and popping it in his mouth. 

“well,” jisung started. “the mall is still open for a few hours, so i was gonna take you birthday shopping. summer is rolling around and i figured you may need something other than hoodies in your closet for once.”

“fair,” hyunjin commented.

“and then i wanted for us to get an early dinner, your choice of course, and then come back here,” jisung said. “because i have a really special gift for you tonight.”

hyunjin smirked. “how special are we talking?”

jisung looked at him. “so special, the entire gift isn’t just my dick.”

“jin, you take fucking forever in the shower,” jisung yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. “it’s already 11:30!”

“i’m putting on makeup!” hyunjin yelled back.

“you’re a five foot ten, blonde, fine piece of ass,” jisung said. “you don’t need makeup.”

hyunjin pouted, despite jisung not being able to see him. “it’s just some eyeshadow.”

“fuck it, i’m coming in,” jisung said. 

jisung walked in on hyunjin, half dressed, blending a soft maroon eyeshadow into his eyelid. he looked at the light wash skinny jeans, rips from the tip top of his thighs to right below his knee. he was already belted, and had on some old sneakers. 

“hyunjinnie, i’m gonna fuck the makeup off anyways,” jisung complained. “stop trying so hard. who are you trying to look good for anyways?”

hyunjin rolled his eyes, dipping his eyeshadow brush into the pan. “myself.”

jisung sat on the lidded toilet seat, pouting up at the blonde headed boy. “please hurry up.”

hyunjin looked down at his blue haired boyfriend, who was pouting and poking his two pointer fingers together repeatedly. 

“fine,” hyunjin said. “but only because you’re cute.”

jisung hopped up, kissing hyunjin on the cheek. 

“you won’t think i’m cute later tonight, but i’ll take what i can get!”

hyunjin completed his outfit with a white shirt tucked into his jeans, much to jisung’s (horny) dismay, and the two boys were off to the mall. jisung drove the way, hyunjin sitting in the passenger seat as he played soft tunes for the ride. 

jisung pulled up to the mall entrance, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car as hyunjin did the same. the two entered the mall, holding hands, and hyunjin made a bee line for the first department store his eyes set sight on. 

jisung had no issue with it; it was his baby’s day and he was extra prepared to spoil him, so it made his heart flutter when hyunjin reacted to new button up tops and jeans like a child in a candy store. he told hyunjin not to limit himself, but also not to go crazy, and hyunjin didn’t stop to wonder how his boyfriend’s office job was going to pay for it. 

jisung’s office job wasn’t, but minho’s sure as hell was. 

“jisung, do you think the blue or the green would look better?” 

jisung looked over at hyunjin, who was trying to decipher between two different pairs of pants to match a flowy white shirt, which reminded him a lot of prince eric of the little mermaid. 

“the blue, maybe?” jisung said. “i’m not sure. you’d look nice in it regardless.”

hyunjin settled on the blue, and they clocked out of their first store surprisingly at only $115. hyunjin thanked jisung quietly, blushing at how he was being treated like a sugar baby. 

jisung grabbed hyunjin’s hand, and decided it was his turn to pick a store, and every person and their mother already knew what store han jisung was going to choose.

hyunjin nearly laughed as he saw the hot topic in sight, but managed to stay quiet. he knew the shop mostly consisted of band tees and an overwhelming amount of pop culture merchandise, but he did appreciate the minuscule amount of grunge-esque clothing the store continued to sell. the two boys walked in, and jisung immediately walked over to a pair of monochromatic plaid pants. 

“i’m buying these for you,” jisung said. “i think you’d look nice in them.”

hyunjin did agree they were a nice pair of pants. he accepted the offer and started looking around for other clothes. he appreciated a pair of black jeans, with rips similar to the ones he was currently wearing, and decided to get those as well. 

the hot topic trip was short and sweet, the boys leaving with two pairs of pants and also an adorable lilo and stitch funko pop set that hyunjin begged on his knees for. 

“okay, jinnie, i say we get a snack, and hit one more store,” jisung said. 

hyunjin nodded. “sounds perfect.”

the two boys finished up their meals, tossing away their leftovers and sanitizing their hands. hyunjin stretched, jisung taking the opportunity to tickle his stomach and hyunjin jumped in response. 

“not funny,” hyunjin pouted. 

jisung giggled at his boyfriend, taking him by the hand and asking hyunjin the last store he’d like to go to. 

hyunjin blushed, and just started leading the way, and jisung’s eyes went wide when he noticed hyunjin had led them to a lingerie store. 

“baby, are you sure?” jisung asked. 

“is there a problem?” hyunjin asked genuinely. 

jisung shook his head. “if you don’t have a problem i sure as hell don’t.”

hyunjin nodded, blushing, and walked in. 

jisung was immediately overwhelmed with the amount of models and lingerie around him. he noticed hyunjin, however, didn’t seem to express the same emotions, but was essentially just shy about what he was about to purchase. 

jisung continued to follow his boyfriend around like a lost puppy, who seemed to know his way around the store pretty well. hyunjin made small glances over at lace bras and silk dresses before stopping before panty and garter sets, his eyes set on a lacey, lilac pair with fishnet thigh highs and a pretty garter to match. jisung’s eyes blew wide, his dick already responding to the idea of hyunjin in the set. hyunjin found a sizable set, taking the lilac fit and dragging his boyfriend to the register. 

the cute cashier responded kindly, asking if they found everything okay and hyunjin responded with a shy nod. she smiled in a return, scanning the set for a whopping $65. jisung didn’t know lingerie could be so expensive. 

“if you want to try them on before you leave the dressing room is over there.” the cashier pointed towards the dressing room area, and hyunjin nodded with a smile. 

jisung paid for the garments, expecting to be led out the door but was surprised to see hyunjin drag him towards the dressing room instead. 

“jinnie, the mall closes in an hour,” jisung said. 

“and? trying them on will take fifteen minutes,” hyunjin said. “i have to make sure i don’t need to buy a smaller set.”

jisung gulped, and followed his boyfriend into a dressing room stall. it was nicely decorated, with a hanger, mirror, curtain, and stool. jisung thought about how it almost seemed as if the dressing room was made for lap dancing. 

jisung took his place on the stool, attempting to continue to conceal his boner as hyunjin shyly placed the set on the hanger and pulled himself behind the curtain. jisung fiddled with his thumbs, his stomach caught in his mouth. 

hyunjin undressed, pulling his clothes off quickly to put on the set. he started with the panties, the most worrying part of the garments. he hoped he didn’t overestimate the size he would need, slipping on the lace underwear. 

he turned to the mirror, noticing how well the pair actually fit. his dick was comfortable, and the color complimented his skin, and he did have to admit his ass looked great in them. he admired himself a little bit longer, then pulled on the fishnets, which were laced at the top, and connected the garter from his panties to his thigh highs. 

he looked in the mirror once more, happy with how he looked in the set. he loved the color, and thought it was cute and sexy at the same time. he noticed how the top of the stockings barely squeezed his thighs, the skin poking out just a tad and appearing to be very sexy. he decided to show jisung, and pulled back the curtain. 

jisung looked up, and his eyes (and dick) grew at the sight. hyunjin looked absolutely ravishing. the light, subtle color managed to look so sexy on hyunjin’s body, and the slight thickness of his thighs being constricted by the fishnets had jisung dying to take his boyfriend over the stool he was sitting on right then and there. 

and the panties. jisung’s mouth watered at how pretty hyunjin’s lace-clad ass looked. his dick strained against the light purple lace, and jisung was itching to get them off of him and have his way with his boyfriend in that very moment. 

“do you like it?” hyunjin asked quietly. 

jisung was damn near speechless. “it’s...”

hyunjin nodded, hoping his next words would be those of validation. 

instead of words, hyunjin was surprised to find himself pushed against the mirror, jisung’s mouth connected to his. jisung kissed roughly, wasting no time to grind his body onto his blonde boyfriend. 

“you look,” jisung’s mouth traveled to hyunjin’s neck. “so fucking sexy, baby.”

hyunjin whined at the feeling of jisung’s jean clad dick against his thigh. his hips bucked against jisung, who was wasting no time with the situation. jisung, who was now on his knees biting hyunjin’s thighs, had his fingers hooked around the panties, ready to pull them down. 

“fuck, hyunjin,” jisung groaned against the blonde’s thigh. “so fucking hot, fuck.”

hyunjin could only whine at this point, and tugged at his boyfriend’s blue hair to bring his face to his own. jisung complied, immediately kissing his boyfriend in return. hyunjin unhooked the garter, beginning to pull the panties off his body.

“fuck, baby, no, keep it on,” jisung groaned. “let me fuck you in it.”

hyunjin whined loudly, and jisung took hyunjin and bent him over the stool facing the mirror. hyunjin stared at himself, his hair shooting every which way as he found himself already half fucked out. 

jisung pulled the panties to the side, sticking one finger in hyunjin’s ass to prep him. he bent over hyunjin, kissing down his back, causing goosebumps to rise. he thrusted his fingers in slowly, hyunjin grinding his hips up onto jisung’s single finger. 

jisung pulled his finger out, spitting on his fingers and returning to hyunjin’s ass with double the company. jisung thrusted his fingers a little harder, hyunjin’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he begged for jisung’s dick. 

jisung groaned, adding a third finger to ensure his boyfriend was stretched enough before deciding to pull down his pants and underwear, sticking his dick in hyunjin’s lace clad ass with a choked-back moan. hyunjin bit on his own hand to silence his moans, jisung bottoming out in the blonde as he struggled to keep back his own noises. after a moment, jisung began to move, pounding into hyunjin with ease. 

jisung groped at hyunjin’s ass, squeezing the pretty, round cheeks as he panted and fucked himself into his boyfriend. hyunjin’s bangs were sticking to his forehead in sweat, and if it weren’t for jisung covering his mouth with his hand right when he realized what was about to happen, hyunjin would have screamed loud enough for the entire mall to hear the two fucking in the dressing room. 

jisung nailed hyunjin’s prostate exactly, tears forming in hyunjin’s eyes as the blue haired boy continued to pound into his ass without mercy. hyunjin groaned against jisung’s hand as jisung growled in attempts of chasing his orgasm, hyunjin bucking his hips several times in a row to signal the arrival of his own. 

hyunjin came in the panties, cum spurting out of his cock as he screamed against jisung’s hand, and jisung tensed up, cumming in hyunjin’s ass as he felt the tightness of hyunjin’s asshole around his cock during his own orgasm. 

the two panted, jisung laying on top of hyunjin, who was still pushed over the stool in front of the dressing room mirror. jisung pulled himself out of hyunjin, shoving his dick back into his pants as he did his best to clean up hyunjin. he managed to put his boyfriend back into his clothes, and made sure he felt okay before walking out of the dressing room. 

“jisung,” hyunjin said softly. “those were supposed to before tonight, but now they have cum all in them.”

jisung ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, a solution already being on his mind. “i’ll just drop it off at the dry cleaner’s, and we’ll pick it up after dinner, okay?”

hyunjin smiled. “that’s perfect.”

hyunjin could not have asked for a better birthday. he was spoiled in gifts and fantastic meals the entire day, not to mention the spontaneous dick appointment in the store dressing room. and now, especially now, hyunjin’s heart was swelling with tears forming at his eyes. 

he was sitting beside jisung, who was playing quite possibly the most beautiful song hyunjin had ever heard. the way jisung’s hands worked perfectly around the piano, producing the most tranquil, happiness inducing sound hyunjin could ever possibly audibly witness, and the simple fact of knowing it was all for him more than overwhelmed him with emotion. 

he focused on jisung’s face, noticing how his tongue was sticking out just a little as he focused on playing the song, and how his eyes darted back and forth between his hands—almost nervously—as if making a mistake would be a life destroying thing at this point. hyunjin smiled at his boyfriend’s perfectionism, and could not get over his excessive generosity from today. 

jisung thought about hyunjin’s face while he played. he was too scared to look up, afraid that hyunjin’s beauty would distract him a little too much from the song he was playing. he was nearly shaking, too worried about messing up the song that half of his focus wasn’t even on the song itself, but the idea of messing the song up. he’d been practicing it for two weeks, which surprised jisung a lot considering him and hyunjin had only been dating for a couple weeks at that point. jisung knew that what he felt for hyunjin was special, and hyunjin knew what he felt for jisung was special as well. 

jisung found himself at the end of the song, concluding his self-written piece as he pulled his hands from the piano. he looked up at hyunjin, whose eyes were so in awe with what had just happened before him, tears welling up as he attempted to wrap his head around the most thoughtful gift he could ever expect from a person. 

“did you like it?” jisung asked. 

hyunjin smiled, trying to hold back the tears. “it’s the best thing anyone’s ever given me.”

jisung blushed, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. 

hyunjin wrapped his arms around jisung, resting his head on the blue haired boy’s own, and kissed his cheek. “thank you for the best birthday ever, jisung.”

jisung smiled, sitting back up and pressing a brief kiss onto hyunjin’s lips before hearing his phone vibrate on top of the piano. 

he opened the text message, which was a set of screenshots of minho’s bank account which had been drained of over $500, with the message stating, ‘CARE TO EXPLAIN?!’

hyunjin laughed, and hit jisung’s arm. “don’t tell me you took minho’s card.”

jisung snorted. “he’s got all that sugar daddy money from chris, he won’t miss it.”

hyunjin laughed. 

“but i know what i’m missing right now,” jisung said, kissing hyunjin once more.

hyunjin giggled. “and what is that?”

“your fine ass in those lacey, purple panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is both late as fuck and short as fuck (compared to part one) but better late and short than never right??? i hope you enjoyed birthday boy hyunjin with jisung :> hehe
> 
> ...also would y’all be opposed to any future dowoo or norenmin works


End file.
